Faizon Love
|Row 3 title = Birthplace |Row 3 info = Santiago, Cuba |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Actor |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 1992–present |Row 6 title = Character on The Wayans Bros. |Row 6 info = Nigal Lovejoy in the episode titled "Mama, I Wanna Act" }} Faizon Andre Love'http://www.aikenstandard.com/Local/0117Love (born June 14, 1968) appeared as snooty director Nigal Lovejoy in the episode titled ''"Mama, I Wanna Act".. He is best known for roles in the films Friday, Elf, Made, and Couples Retreat. Life and career Love was born '''Langston Faizon Santisima in Santiago de Cuba and grew up as a Military brat; he was raised in San Diego and Newark, New Jersey]], because of his father's United States Navy career. Love got his start as a stand-up comedian and made his acting debut in an Off-Broadway at the age of nineteen. His motion picture debut Bebe's Kids had him providing the voice of comedian Robin Harris, who died before production began on the film; Love offered a close vocal impression of Harris. He then had a role in The Meteor Man starring Robert Townsend. Townsend then cast Love in a co-starring role on his sitcom The Parent 'Hood. He followed up this role with a breakout performance as the drug dealer Big Worm in the 1995 film Friday. Follow-up films have included Elf, Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood, Money Talks, Wonderland, The Fighting Temptations, and Idlewild. Love also guests on Ludacris' ''Freaky Thangs from the album Word of Mouf. In 2001, he cameos as a bus driver, in the music video for Lil Jon & The East Side Boys's Put Yo Hood Up. Love also starred in 3 Strikes. Love co-starred in the 2009 film Couples Retreat, a comedy chronicling four couples who partake in therapy sessions at a tropical island resort.[http://www.tvguide.com/Movie-News/Kristen-Bell-Kristin-26563.aspx Trio of Ladies Going on Couples Retreat]" TV Guide. October 15, 2008. Retrieved on October 15, 2008. In 2012, Love plays the role of Stringer Bell in the satirical trailer for "The Wire: The Musical." In June 2012, Love began appearing in a series of commercials for the pre-paid wireless provider Boost Mobile, promoting its new 4G phones. Filmography *''Bébé's Kids'' (1992) – Robin Harris (voice only) *''The Meteor Man'' (1993) – Maurice *''Fear of a Black Hat'' (1994) – Jam Boy *''Friday'' (1995) – Big Worm *''Parent 'Hood'' (1995–1998) – Windell Wilcox *''Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood'' (1996) – Rufus *''A Thin Line Between Love and Hate (1996) – Manny *''B*A*P*S (1997) – Tiger J *''Money Talks'' (1997) – Cellmate *''The Players Club'' (1998) – Officer Peters *''3 Strikes'' (2000) – Tone *''The Replacements'' (2000) – Jahmal Abdul Jackson *''The Luau'' (2001) – Hustle *''Made'' (2001) – Horrace *''Mr. Bones'' (2001) – Pudbedder *''Play'd: A Hip Hop Story'' (2002) – Domino Breed *''Blue Crush'' (2002) – Leslie *''Wonderland'' (2003) – Greg Diles *''The Fighting Temptations'' (2003) – Luther Washington *''Elf'' (2003) – Gimbel's Manager *''Ride or Die'' (2003) – David Rabinawitz *''Torque'' (2004) – Sonny *''The Big House'' (2004) – Warren Cleveland *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' (VG) (2004) – Sean Sweet Johnson (voice) *''Animal'' (2005) – Double T *''Just My Luck'' (2006) – Damon Phillips *''All You've Got'' (2006) – Coach Harlan *''Idlewild'' (2006) – Ace *''Who's Your Caddy?'' (2007) – Big Large *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia]]'' (2007) – Coach *''The Perfect Holiday'' (2007) – Jamal *''Of Boys and Men'' (2008) – Roman *''Days of Wrath'' (2008) – Cash Flow *''G.E.D.'' (2009) – Bro. Hakeem *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2009) – Cedric (voice) *''My Name Is Earl'' (2009) – Reverend Greene *''A Day in the Life'' (2009) – "Black" Ike Smith *''Couples Retreat'' (2009) – Shane *''Life as We Know It'' (2010) – Cab driver *''Zookeeper'' (2011) – voice only *''Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son'' (2011) – Kurtis Kool References External links * Category:Guest stars